En sintonía
by Sumi Black
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Dumbledore da a conocer su nuevo proyecto muggle? ¿Por qué Draco no le prestó más atención que a su tostada? Va a lamentarlo mucho, sobre todo cuando tenga que...Pasen y vean xDDD Rrs! DrG.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!  
Bueno, este es otro intento de fic u.uUU espero que les guste y, como dijo alguna vez una escritora de fics: Se siente bien intuir que te están leyendo, pero se siente mejor saberlo; por eso espero sus rr n.n

Aviso que es parodia.

OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºO

**En sintonía**

_**La secuencia de redio:**_

Difícil es lograr que más de seiscientas personas que conviven diariamente, con sus diferentes…tipos de sangre (lo cual es muy importante), con sus diferentes características y personalidades, estén de acuerdo en una misma opinión, un mismo gusto, una sola cosa. O difícil parecía antes de que yo llegara. Si. Soy perfecto. Lo saben. Soy hermoso. Me aman. Soy único.  
Y todos estamos de acuerdo con esto. Entonces, ¿quién es esa niña que se ha atrevido a creer que soy menos perfecto de lo que en realidad soy? ¿no entienden a qué me refiero? Supongo que deberemos empezar por el principio.

Bien. Hablemos sobre mi: tengo unos ojos increíbles, un cabello rubio platinado totalmente sedoso y un gran cuerpo que ninguno de ustedes merecería jamás ver. Si. Hablamos de mi, inteligente, astuto, sangre pura, hermoso. Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

Entonces, me permito (y cómo privarme de algo a mí…) volver a formular una pregunta que me tiene realmente confuso: ¿Cómo alguien puede no amarme?

No lo sé. Pero si se quién sabe. De todas formas, antes de llegar a eso, relataré todos los acontecimientos que mantuvieron mi perfecta vida en conflicto.

Todo comenzó una de esas mañanas en las que uno no está muy dispuesto a despertar, porque sabe que será un mal día. Uno pésimo, para ser exactos.

Yo lo presentía desde el principio. Desde el momento en que unas leves y crueles ojeras arruinaban mi perfecto rostro. ¿Qué dirían mis admiradoras de eso? ¡Pobres ellas! O no. Pobre de mi. No importan ellas. Nunca importaron realmente.

He oído decir que "A quien madruga Voldie lo ayuda". Si. Es mi oportunidad para demostrarle al Señor Oscuro que estoy a su servicio (qué gran honor le concedo. Dudo que realmente lo merezca.)

Demoré alrededor de cinco minutos en devolverme mi visible perfección; y cuando terminé, Crabbe y Goyle me esperaban con sus estúpidas e imperfectas sonrisas para nada semejantes a la mía.

Bajé las escaleras con paso solemne, sonriendo como el de anuncio de dentífrico. No pregunten cómo sé que sonríen así porque no miré TV muggle jamás en mi vida. Es muy poca cosa para mi, por ende, digamos que simplemente la encanté para que pareciese menos muggle (Oh, que astuto soy).

En fin, salí de mi verde sala común, rodeado de no-sabía-cuántas-personas, que me escoltaron hasta el Gran Comedor. ¿Acaso creen que podría perderme? ¡Qué molestia! Ni siquiera puedo gozar de un momento de soledad.

El Gran Comedor. Tan ruidoso como siempre. Me siento sin mucha ceremonia, intentando apartarme de todos aquellos que me siguen como si fuera su Dios…Momento: Lo soy. Debo comprenderlos. De ser ellos, también me amaría y envidiaría. Pero como yo soy yo, me tiene sin cuidado.

Mientras planeo cuál será el alimento que pasará a formar parte de mi organismo, Dumbledore se pone en pie, sin llamar mi atención, pero si la de Potter, su perro faldero. No me sorprende. Pobre Potter, muy en el fondo me compadezco de él, lo de sus padres y el haber vivido con muggles tanto tiempo, no haber muerto cuando debería, estar con Weasley. Mmm…Creo que ya lo superé. O no, pero no es mi problema. De todas formas, agradezco a Merlin por no ser como Potter.

.-…Así que por eso, junto a los demás profesores, hemos ideado esta estupenda idea de adaptación. Creemos que todos deben participar. Será una gran oportunidad que nos beneficiará a todos.- continuaba hablando Dumbledore. Pero yo no lo escucho. Mi tostada con manteca es muy tentadora.

"Por el bien mayor", seguramente. Ese viejo si que me causa gracia. Pobre de él.

Un día de estos debería crear una lista sobre las personas que me causan lástima. ¡Qué bueno soy! Siempre pensando en los demás.

Aunque todavía estoy en duda. No sé quién me produce más lástima. Hogwarts está lleno de personas patéticas. No entiendo qué hago yo aquí.

El director continúa hablando.

.-…Como supondrán, hemos escogido previamente a dos alumnos para…

Demasiada información. Miré a Pansy Parkinson, a mi lado, apoyada como quién no quiere la cosa sobre uno de mis brazos. Aquella niña no me merecía. Quizás debería buscarme otra.

.-…por ello, ¡un fuerte aplauso para Draco Malfoy y…!

Dirigí mi profunda y misteriosa mirada hacia donde estaba Dumbledore. Por fin la cosa se ponía interesante. Lo habían nombrado. Ya era hora. Estaban hablando de él. Sonrió con orgullo. No sabía qué decían de él, pero

a O eran mentiras de un viejo envidioso.  
b Admitían finalmente su perfección y quizás le concedían el mérito bien merecido.

.-….y Ginevra Weasley!- terminó el director, bastante entusiasmado.

Poco importaba realmente el entusiasmo de Dumbledore. Pero… ¿Por qué mi tan importante y honorable nombre estaba junto al de la menor desgracia de los Weasley? Fruncí el ceño. Desde que mi nombre tenía cualquier tipo de vínculo con Weasley, la cosa ya no era tan hermosa. Weasley me opacaba, me hacía ver menos perfecto. Wow. ¡Qué poderosa podía ser Weasley! Y yo que tanto la subestimaba.

.-. ¿Weasley?- repitió Pansy atónita, despegándose (gracias a Merlin) de mi brazo y mirándome como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo o como si yo tuviera la culpa de que hayan nombrado a Weasley luego que a mi. Aunque no era tan extraño si se lo analizaba. Weasley era un apellido que siempre estaría detrás de Malfoy. Quizás eso quería decir nuestro no amado director.

Los demás alumnos aplaudían, nuevamente murmullos y yo sentía que me había perdido de algo importante.

.-. ¿Qué decían de mi?- pregunté con una sonrisa seductora a una chica que no conocía. Seguramente era el día más feliz de su vida, ahora que yo le había hablado.

.-.Oh, que tendrás que participar de ese extraño proyecto de Dumbledore con Weasley. Una frecuencia de Dario.

.-. ¿Dario?- pregunté incrédulo.

.-.Radio, Malfoy, radio.-

Reconocería esa traidora e imperfecta voz en cualquier sitio, por el simple hecho de que sabía distinguir a la perfección entre lo bueno, y lo que debía ser desechado y olvidado. Simplemente marginado. Vamos a fingir que Weasley no está detrás de mí en este momento, que no me está hablando y que no está contaminando el mismo aire que yo estoy respirando. Creo que tengo ganas de dejar de respirar.

.-.Oh…Eso.-

Bueno, quizás nunca fui bueno para fingir.

.-.Si. Eso.- corroboró ella.

Debe ser retrasada mental. Quizás algún hechizo no le ha funcionado bien y por eso repite todo lo que yo digo. Optaré por pensar que, como tantas, me idolatra y aquella extraña conducta inapropiada solo forma parte de un ritual de adoración. Si, eso es.

.-.Bueno. Ahora puedes irte…- sonreí con total cinismo. No sabía qué hacía ella allí parada, pero sí tenía una cosa muy en claro: no quería saberlo.

.-.Malfoy…- murmuró ella, parecía irritada. Quizás es el stress que provoca su adoración por mi. Aunque me resulta extraño que la yo pueda provocar stress en alguien, aunque sea de una forma indirecta.  
Oh. Me percaté que Weasley continuaba hablando y que yo me había perdido divagando con la mirada perdida en algún lugar muy lejano.

.-.Malfoy…

.-. ¿Si?-

.-.Deja de mirar mis senos y…

.-.Oh, no sé dónde se te perdieron, Weasley, porque yo no los veo.

.-.Muérete Malfoy

.-. ¿Siempre eres tan simpática?

Que forma tan extraña de adoración tiene Weasley. Quizás debería investigarla. Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no sé que puedo esperar de un espécimen raro.

.-.Al grano, Malfoy.

.-.Ajá, ¿Por qué en cada cosa que dices agregas mi apellido?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y yo simplemente la ignoré.

.-.Tenemos que presentar mañana la nueva frecuencia de radio frente a toda la escuela. Y no lo haré sola. Así que vas a buscar un tema interesante del que puedas hablar y que no seas tú.

.-. ¿Me consideras un tema interesante?

.-.No, pero creo que es una de las pocas cosas sobre las que puedes hablar.- sonrió ella, tenía un encanto extraño, pero encanto al fin.

Yo arqueé una ceja, no permitiría que ninguna sangre sucia me tratara así. Corrección: No permitiría que nadie me tratase así. Menos una Weasley.

.-.Si, como gustes, Weasley. Ahora, ya puedes irte, antes de que termines de arruinar mi mañana.

Ella arqueó una ceja y se marchó moviendo su casi inexistente falda. Y por unos segundos creí que la observaba, bueno, no a ella…

Pansy me miraba expectante. Yo arqueé una ceja y sin más me puse de pie y me marché. No quería llegar tarde a la primera clase de ese día. O simplemente no tenía ganas de escuchar a Pansy replicar por sus exagerados celos. ¿Cómo podía ponerse celosa de Weasley? Bueno, Pansy últimamente se irritaba hasta del profesor Slughorn. Últimamente creo que me mira demasiado.

Estaba extrañamente distraído. Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, como por ejemplo: ¿Qué es una _secuencia de Dario_? ¿Cómo pretendía Weasley que yo lo supiera? Bueno, quizás confiaba en mi inteligencia superior. Que linda.  
¿Sobre qué clase de temas podría hablar? Yo tengo tanto para decir que al mundo mágico le encantaría escuchar (estoy seguro).

Bueno, sólo era cuestión de esperar y que Weasley hiciera todo el trabajo, o lo que fuera que tuviéramos que hacer. Después de todo, me tenía sin cuidado realmente.

Comencé a trazar líneas incoherentes sobre mi nuevo pergamino, sin prestar atención a nada realmente. Creo que debería haberme quedado en cama hoy.

En los pasillos todos me miraban curiosos (más de lo común), eso me extrañaba un poco. Que yo supiera, además de continuar mi grandiosa existencia, no estaba haciendo ninguna otra cosa interesante. Tengo esa sensación de que realmente me he perdido de algo importante.

Nota mental: Prestarle más atención a Dumbledore...

Quizás debería comprarme otro diario de vida. Ser yo es muy complicado.

.-. ¡Hey, Weasley!- me acerqué a ella tranquilamente, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de mi. A veces siento vergüenza ajena. Entre los dos, no hacen uno. Decidido. Están dentro de mi lista de personas que me producen lastima.  
Adoro tomar decisiones acertadas, lo cual, ocurre cada vez que tomo una decisión. Draco Malfoy nunca se equivoca.

Ahora que lo pienso, debería tener también mis propios mandamientos. Si. Ya lo creo. Toda una línea de objetos dedicados a mí.  
Quiero mi foto en túnicas y ranas de chocolate; que todo el mundo muera por mi autógrafo. Una línea de escobas con mi nombre. Que mis mandamientos sean ley. ¡Lo merezco!  
Creo que ya sé sobre qué hablar en la _secuencia de Dario_.

Momento. Recuerdo que estaba hablando con Weasley. Oh, ella sigue allí. Creo que también tendrá un lugar en mi lista.

.-.Weasley…- ella se estaba por marchar, creo que se percató de que no estaba prestándole mucha atención.  
La sujeté antes de que se marchara. Tenía una duda existencial y era su obligación responderla.

.-. ¿Qué es una _secuencia de Dario_?- le pregunté totalmente serio. No sé qué le parece tan gracioso. Arqueé una ceja. Se estaba riendo de mí. Bueno, no de mí, de mi pregunta.

.-.Frecuencia de Radio.

Resoplé molesto.

. sea.

.-.La radio es un artefacto muggle que…- arqueé una ceja. Era una broma. Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Yo fingiendo ser un objeto muggle?- ¿Entendiste?

Yo la miré perplejo.

.-.Mira. Es ser algo así como un comentarista de Quidditch, sólo que no se habla específicamente de Quidditch, y nadie te está viendo cuando hablas.

.-.Genial. Entonces sólo tengo que hablar sólo y fingir que no lo hago.-  
Bueno, creo que al fin ya comprendo la idea.

.-.Errr…-ella me miró escéptica.-Algo así. Por cierto, fingiría estar agradecida contigo si me devolvieras el brazo.

Ella sonrió y yo me fijé que aún la estaba sosteniendo. La solté asqueado y ella arqueó una ceja y se marchó.

Llegué a mi sala común y subí inmediatamente al Cuartel General…Bueno, lo hubiera hecho si tuviera un Cuartel General, cosa que no era mala idea, así que pasaría a formar de las futuras grandiosas cosas que haré.

Mientras esperaba que mis expectativas respecto a mi futuro se cumplieran, le ordené a Crabbe (¿O era Goyle?) que fuera a buscarme comida.

Tomé un gran pergamino y comencé a escribir nombres rápidamente, mientras mi imaginación volaba por debajo de la falda de Weasley… ¡Ella! ¡Si, ella! Casi la olvidaba. ¿Cómo olvidarla?

Con letra especialmente escribí "Ginevra Weasley" sobre mi pergamino. Vaya nombre…  
Lo examiné detenidamente antes de aclarar entre paréntesis "y demás Weasleys". Nombrarlos a todos ocuparía demasiado lugar en mi pergamino.

Sobre el nombre de mi querida Weasley, estaba el gran y original título del asunto por el cual se estaba molestando en escribir; el título rezaba algo así como "Existencias patéticas".

Listo. Ya tenía algo sobre qué hablar para la Frecuencia de _Dario_.

La tarde se pasó como normalmente, sólo que hoy no me encontré con Potter. Comienzo a pensar que quizás Merlin también acepte que soy extraordinario.

Durante la cena, yo estaba muy tranquilo, evitando todas aquellas miradas que, como de costumbre, se posaban sobre mi esbelta figura, mientras Pansy hablaba sobre yo-no-sé-qué.

.-.Draco...Drakíin…

Apreté los dientes. Eso sí lo había oído.

.-. ¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así!

.-.Lo siento, Drakín…- sonrió ella. Creo que se percató que había llamado mi atención. Pobre ilusa.-Como te decía, me sorprende que hayas aceptado dar la _Secuencia de Ridio _con Weasley durante esta semana.

.-. ¿Esta semana?- pregunté yo. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería ella ahora.

.-.Si. Durante esta semana, tendrás que soportar a ese intento de bruja y hablar para toda la escuela…

.-.Supongo que podré soportarla un rato.

.-.Pero tendrás que convivir con ella una semana. Tu y ella, solos, una semana, _secuencia de redio_… ¿No escuchas lo que digo?- preguntó indignada

Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero creo que no tanto como mi boca. Ella me miró extrañada. ¿Una semana? ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía qué era la _secuencia de redio_ ni qué tenía que hacer!

Me marché confuso, mientras Pansy continuaba hablando sola en el Gran Comedor.

En fin. ¿Qué pude comprender a lo largo de este día? Que cuando uno presiente que ese será un mal día. Mejor quedarse en cama, aunque deba fallarle al Señor Tenebroso.


	2. Día dos

Hii!!

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron, aunque hubiera preferido que de tanta gente que lo leyó (y me entusiasmó saber que fue mucha) me hubieran dejado más rr TT

Es que, como dice Booh, una escritora de fics muy graciosos, "Intuir que te están leyendo es agradable, pero aún lo es más saberlo".

Los pjs de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ya lo saben.

Me despido por ahora, espero que les guste )

OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºO

**En sintonía**

**Día uno: Preferible quedarse en cama. **

Me desperté temprano, nuevamente. Es que estoy bien acostumbrado. Otra de mis muchas virtudes.

Creo que deberíamos re capitular, porque aún no comprendo qué ha sucedido ayer. Bien. Fui a desayunar tranquilamente y Dumbledore dijo algo que no me digné a oír. Ahora estoy obligado, por no sé qué fuerzas, a participar de este maldito proyecto muggle (¡cuando papá y el Señor de las Tinieblas se enteren! ¿Es que nadie piensa en mi dignidad? ¡Vaya humillación!), pero lo más terrible de todo no es eso, si no, que tengo que convivir durante una semana con Weasley presentando esa "_secuencia de redio_". ¡Como si no tuviera cosas importantes que hacer!

Bien. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con ese anciano demente y le diré unas cuantas verdades que…

.-. ¿Drakíin?- la voz de Pansy me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteé a mirarla, escéptico, preguntándome qué quería ahora. Detrás de ella, todo el alumnado femenino (y parte del masculino) de Slytherin me miraba como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.-Vístete, por favor…- susurró ella.

La miré extrañado y por primera vez reparé en mi aspecto. Sólo traía puesto unos boxers y ya. Todo mi torso bien trabajado y musculoso, estaba siendo exhibido, al igual que mis fuertes piernas delante de aquellas mujeres que parecían a punto de saltarme encima.

Tragué en seco y retrocedí, sin quitarles el ojo de encima a todas aquellas desesperadas.

Conté hasta tres antes de subir saltando los escalones de dos en dos, lo más rápido que pude hacia el dormitorio de los Slytherins de sexto curso.

Tras vestirme adecuadamente, recuperé mi plan de "decirle muchas verdades a Dumbledore" y salí de mi Sala Común con toda mi dignidad, o lo que quedaba de ella tras volver a ver a todas aquellas niñas histéricas.

-¿Weasley?- pregunté atónito.

-Buenos días para ti también- respondió ácidamente. Yo siempre dije que esa niña era muy simpática, y también fui el primero en sospechar que se drogaba, pero ahora creo que simplemente desayuna zumo de limón.

Ella estaba con su impecable y diminuto uniforme y traía un gran baúl con ella.

-¿Y tu baúl?-

-¿Baúl? Bien gracias- yo no entendía para qué quería ella mi baúl. ¡Oh, no! Quizás me había malinterpretado el día anterior y ahora planeaba fugarse conmigo de Hogwarts. ¡Eso si que no!

-Si. Tu baúl- repitió ella- porque lo necesitarás a menos que pretendas quedarte toda la semana con esa misma ropa…- murmuró ella sin reprimir una mueca de asco.

-Pero yo no… ¡Me niego a esto!

-No puedes negarte. Ese es el punto.- ella puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Acaso crees que estoy muy feliz con esto?  
-Por supuesto-

-Trae tu maldito baúl y te explicaré un par de detalles que te haz perdido.- murmuró Ginny negando con la cabeza. Yo dije que no iría y no pienso ir. No señor. Si yo digo que no es no.

Media hora más tarde estaba siendo arrastrado (y no literalmente) en contra de mi bendita voluntad hacia la sala de los menesteres. Y si. Estoy molesto.

En una primera instancia me negué rotundamente a pasar más de mí preciado tiempo con esa asquerosa traidora de la sangre, pero creo que si bien he dicho que Merlin me adora, Dumbledore tiene cierta fascinación por verme sufrir.

Fui con Weasley (juntos, por desgracia) hacia el despacho de mi queridísimo director, quien sólo sonrió mientras yo, valientemente le exponía todo mi desagradado frente a su patética idea de mantenerme encerrado en la maldita sala de los menesteres, junto con Weasley, experimentando tonterías sólo porque a él se le antojaba divertirse un rato.

Por desgracia, el anciano dijo que mi nombre y el de Weasley habían sido sorteados mágicamente la mañana anterior. ¡¿Dónde estuve yo en ese momento?! ¡Maldita tostada con manteca…y azúcar! Y que una vez salieran sorteados los nombres, nadie podría oponerse, aunque claro, era un proyecto de los alumnos de cuarto curso para arriba y participaban las cuatro casas.

¡Pero no era justo! ¡Debía poder oponerse! No podían hacerme eso…No a mi… ¡Eso era envidia!

En fin. Si pudieron. 

-Bien- 

Weasley traía una sonrisita que no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Aunque la comprendo. Si yo fuera ella, también sonreiría al ser la afortunada que pasaría una semana con el sex simbol de Hogwarts.

-Vamos a poner las cosas en su lugar- volvió a hablar ella.

La sonrisa de esa niña cada vez me daba más miedo.

Weasley apenas me había permitido (ni que yo necesitara su permiso) inspeccionar ese lugar en el que debería sufrir y padecer a su lado una semana. 

Hasta donde yo se, hay dos habitaciones, una de niñas, y otra para mi, con cuarto de baño privado (por eso es mía). 

Había una sala muy…aceptable. Si. Ese era el término.

Recordé que, por desgracia, Weasley continuaba allí. La miré escéptico y pretendí oírla. Sólo para que no se sintiera más patética de lo que ya era. La vida de Ginevra Weasley debía ser dura. Yo no hubiera soportado ser ella.

.-.Si, como quieras- le corté el monólogo, porque ya me había perdido y no me interesaba oír lo que ella tuviera para decir, que no era nada relevante, a decir verdad.-Tú procura cumplir con lo que tenemos que hacer y estará todo bien, ahora iré a instalarme.- hice una seña con la cabeza y me marché antes de que se pusiera a replicar en plan de "Pansy Parkinson". Con una Pansy era suficiente. No toleraría la versión de Weasley sobre esa criatura tan particular con la que comparto tanto tiempo.

Ginny (si, ahora me dedico a tutearla) al parecer, decidió también instalarse. No me extrañó, ni mucho menos me importó.

Yo dejé mi baúl a un lado y pretendí recostarme a dormir. Cerré los ojos tranquilamente cuando la puerta se abrió y Weasley entró por ella.

Chilló (seguramente impresionada) y se dio media vuelta, cubriéndose los ojos. Yo no comprendí por qué el escándalo, hasta que me fijé que tenía el torso desnudo.

Nota mental: Dejar de exhibirme en público.

.-.Oh, soy demasiado para ti, ¿verdad, Weasley?-

Tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme tranquilamente.

.-.Calla y vístete. ¿Sabes cocinar? Espero que si porque…

.-. ¿Cocinar? Eso hacen los elfos domésticos y yo soy demasiado genial para ser uno. Más bien creo que es una actividad para alguien como tú.

Ella volvió a darse vuelta y me miró molesta, mientras yo abotonaba tranquilamente mi camisa. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, había oído decir alguna vez a Blaise Zabinni. Que extraño. Creí que no le prestaba demasiada atención a Zabinni.

.-.Por cierto, Weasley, toca la puerta antes de entrar- le dije sin ningún miramiento.

.-.Si, de lo contrario moriré de espanto…

No comprendí lo que quiso decir. No había nada allí que pudiera espantarla. Esa Weasley si que era extraña.

.-. ¿Entonces venías por algo importante o sólo para verme semi desnudo?

.-.La Frecuencia comenzará en quince minutos y tenemos que preparar todo. ¡Muévete!- rugió ella.

.-. ¿Cocinarás para mi?- pregunté ilusionado. Tenía hambre y no comprendía exactamente a qué había venido su comentario anterior sobre la cocina.

.-.En tus sueños, Malfoy, muévete.

Arqueé una ceja. Pansy era divina al lado de Weasley. Creo que tendré que ponerla en su lugar antes de que se crea que soy su elfo personal. ¿Pero que digo? Jamás ha tenido un elfo, no le alcanzaba el presupuesto.

En la sala, sobre una pequeña mesa, había muchos papeles. Me pregunté para qué sería todo eso. No tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedería ahora, pero no podía salir mal, oh, vamos, estamos hablando de mi ¿qué podría salir mal?

Observando los papeles recordé mi lista, por lo que me dirigí a buscarla, mientras me pareció ver cómo un elfo doméstico se aparecía de la nada, con bandejas de comida.

Excelente. Tenía hambre. Era la hora del desayuno, era la comida más importante del día y…

.-. ¡Malfoy!

…seguramente me daría indigestión.

En fin. Tomé mi lista de personas indeseables en Hogwarts y regresé a la sala, donde Weasley estaba manejando un extraño aparato que comenzaba a intimidarme, pero eso jamás lo admitiría.

:-. ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté, intentando moderar mi tono.  
.-.Lo que nos permitirá ser oídos hasta por las sirenas.- respondió ella con calma, aunque yo sé que estaba nerviosa. Parecía feliz.

Me gustaría poder alegrarme por ella, yo tenía ganas de comer galletas con leche.

Ella se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y yo percibí el paraíso. Esa casi inexistente falda no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era genial. Weasley, por terrible que sonara, tenía unas lindas piernas, y su trasero tenía el tamaño perfecto.

Alejé mi mirada. "Traidora a la sangre" me dije a mi, avergonzándome de mi actitud.

Weasley tomó asiento y me indicó que me sentara también. Por razones de seguridad lo hice frente a ella y no a su lado.

Tomé un vaso de leche y el platillo de las galletas y las dejé a mi lado. Ella arqueó una ceja y me miró expectante. Yo simplemente tomé una galleta y tras mojarla en la leche, me la comí. Weasley hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

.-.Ahora todo lo que digas será oído, así que contrólate. Como sé que no haz hecho nada productivo, preparé algunos temas yo. Hablaremos sobre moda, Quidditch, profesores y alumnos.  
La miré aburrido.- ¿Preparado?

¡No! Por supuesto que no. Pero no estaba en mis planes admitirlo. Asentí con arrogancia, restándole importancia y mojando otra galleta. ¡Benditas galletas!

.-.Tres…Dos…Uno… ¡Al aire!- exclamó ella, sonriendo. Se la notaba realmente emocionada y yo aún no percibía por qué.-Buenos días Hogwarts…- murmuró ella, con la voz temblorosa, me miró como esperando que yo dijera algo.

.-.Si. Buenos días- gruñí.

.-.Err…Bueno, mi no amigo Draco Malfoy no está muy conversador hoy, ¿te mordieron la lengua los hipogrifos?

Arqueé una ceja. Realmente a esa chica algo la había afectado.

.-.En fin…- prosiguió ella- Estamos encargados de presentar este nuevo proyecto y para ello hablaremos sobre algunas cosas que tenemos todos en común. Por empezar, pueden contactarse con nosotros mediante las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Ellas sabrán donde encontrarnos. ¡Malfoy! ¡Deja de comer galletas y ayúdame!- murmuró nerviosa Weasley.

.-.Al menos yo hago algo productivo- respondí tranquilamente-desde un principio yo no quise venir y… ¿Alguien está oyendo esto?- pregunté atemorizado.

Weasley sólo sonrió más y asintió.

.-.Bueno.- comencé yo. Tenía que salvar la situación, o alguien debería hacerlo, y como no contaba con Weasley, sólo yo podía.-Hoy hablaremos sobre la importancia de ciertos aspectos cotidianos que tendemos a marginar inconscientemente por nuestro propio bien.- oh, esto me estaba gustando. Desde aquí yo puedo decir lo que guste y nadie me diría nada…mmm…aunque cuando acabase la semana…En fin.- Por eso, tengo un par de preguntas para hacerles a mis queridos oyentes sangre limpia. Los que no sean sangre limpia, no serán queridos.  
En fin… ¿Quiénes tienen la desgracia de conocer a Hannah Abott? Bien. ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué nunca sabe dónde está parada? ¡Ni siquiera sabe cuál es su segundo nombre! Oh, vamos, y así es feliz. ¿Cómo puede ser feliz una persona así? ¿Y Lunática Lovegood? ¿Realmente cree que esos…_narckles_, o como sea, existen? ¿Qué me dicen de Hermione Granger? ¿Cómo ha conseguido tragar todos aquellos libros? ¡Ni siquiera los fundadores sabían la historia de Hogwarts tan completa! Y Pansy Parkinson… ¡Tiene más maquillaje que cerebro! Lo siento, Pansy, querida, pero hay que ser sinceros.

Si. Me estaba sintiendo muy bien.

Weasley no parecía tan feliz, porque me miraba incrédulo.

.-.Malfoy…mejor quédate callado- sonrió ella.

.-.Pero si aún no hablamos de tu amiguito Potter y su fiel sombra Weasley, como tú. O Longbottom, que ni siquiera recuerda que tenía una recordadora… ¡Oye! ¡Mis galletas!- rugí yo, esa traidora a la sangre me había quitado MIS galletas y ahora las mojaba en MI leche. ¡Contaminó mi leche!

Puse cara de asco. Es que no pude reprimirla. Momento: ¿Desde cuando me reprimo? Arqueé una ceja, olvidando que Weasley estaba frente a mí, pero parecía muy entretenida hablando sola.

.-.Weasley…El mundo ya se aburrió de oírte. Me toca.- murmuré felizmente, cortándole el rollo de nuevo.

.-. ¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy? ¡Ya lo arruinaste! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo!

.-.Yo sólo fui sincero. Y puedo serlo una vez más: están aburridos de oírte.

Ella frunció el ceño y me miró mal. Algunas veces lamento ser tan sincero. Oh, ya lo superé.

.-.Bien. Hazlo tú, ya que eres tan capaz…

.-.Lo soy.- le sonreí con mi genial y gran sonrisa de propaganda de dentífrico. Pero ahora me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle: No sabía qué decir. –Yo sabía que esto no funcionaría. No puede funcionar. Empezando porque tiene que ver con los muggles…

.-.También hay estaciones mágicas- ella arqueó una ceja. Weasley era una extraña mezcla entre lo insoportable de Pansy, lo exasperante de Granger y lo despreciable de los demás Weasley. La miré escéptico. Pobre niña.

.-.Weasley… ¿Sabías que eres insoportable, exasperante y despreciable?- murmuré yo. Si. Esas eran las palabras que bien la definían. Sólo otro pequeño detalle (comenzaré a odiar los detalles): olvidé que estaba siendo oído por todo el colegio. –Y claro que lo sé; yo, a diferencia de otras…- recalqué bien la última palabra- si respeto mis raíces, que son honrosas y honorables.

.-.Malfoy… ¿Tú sabías que no me importa lo que digas y que todo el maldito castillo está oyendo las idioteces que dices?- Oh, ahí está ella, recordándome que estoy obligado a permanecer encerrado una semana a su lado.- ¿y sabes que eres un rubio hueco, prepotente y repugnante?- ella me sonrió con ironía y yo la observé de arriba a bajo (a pesar de que ella estuviese sentada), luego hice una mueca de burla. Oh, amaba hacer eso.

.-.Pero a diferencia de ti, yo soy genial, poderoso, importante, y rico.-

Aquella comenzaba a ser una guerra de sonrisas hipócritas. Pero eso no hacía que la sonrisa de Weasley fuera menos linda.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Bien. Seguramente había aceptado que yo tengo razón en todo lo que digo.

.-.Eres patético y me das vergüenza ajena.- murmuró ella, volviendo a comer una de MIS galletas, tras mojarla en MI leche ya contaminada por ella.

.-.Así y todo soy irresistible y me amas.- le sonreí. Cuanto me amaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Soy tan…yo.

.-. ¿No que ibas a conducir nuestra frecuencia?

.-.Oh, cierto. ¿Ahora que sigue?

Ella arqueó una ceja y me ignoró.

.-.Bueno, como no hay nada que le siga, supongo que podré continuar libremente con mi lista de personas que…

.-. ¡Espera! Toma. Esto sigue.- ella me entregó un par de hojas y yo comencé a ojearlas.

.-.Weasley…Esto apesta. ¡Tengo una idea!- decididamente era una GRAN idea- Haremos un ranking, ya saben, ustedes vía lechuza mandarán el nombre de tres personas patéticas. Y los tres profesores más odiados.

.-.Es una idea estúpida, Malfoy. ¿Qué no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea hacer sentir miserable al resto?

.-.Weasley…Tú ya eres miserable- puntualicé yo. Ella se puso de pie, aún con mi vaso de leche en una de sus manos y me bañó en leche. Si, creo que no estaba soñando: Ella dejó caer el vaso de leche sobre mi cabeza.

¡Mi cabello! Luego, como si se creyera la Lady Voldemort se marchó.-Oh…yo sabía que esto no funcionaría. Yo lo sabía. Desde un primer momento nunca quise hacer esto. Esa Weasley me abandonó y ahora tengo que hacer el idiota yo solo.- gruñí. Al menos la culparía por abandonarme- Bueno, pero aún me tienen a mi. Y durante los próximos diez minutos tengo que seguir improvisando idioteces. Yo voto por Ginevra Weasley como persona más patética. Ustedes dirán. Sólo manden sus lechuzas. Y mañana diremos qué tal. También pueden mandar sus lechuzas con ideas para que yo pueda dejar de improvisar y por supuesto que pueden unirse al Club de Fans de Draco Malfoy, todos excepto Potter…Granger, Weasley y Longbottom…Y antes de que se me olvide, Pansy querida, ya estás en el club, no envíes una lechuza.

Por cierto…Yo creo que debería haber una "Sección de Draco" A que es genial. Si, se que les agrada.

Estos diez minutos se me hicieron eternos, además sentía que ahora mi cabello estaba pegajoso por culpa de la leche, o mejor dicho: de Weasley.

Apagué el aparatejo de la _secuencia de redio _y me quité la camisa, que estaba húmeda y ahora olía a leche.

.-. ¡Weasley!- rugí yo, mientras secaba mágicamente mi camisa y la dejaba sobre el sillón. Luego me dirigí al cuarto de Weasley y entré sin golpear la puerta. Ella escribía tranquilamente sobre un cuadernito. Mmm…El diario de Ginevra Weasley. Quizás debería ojearlo uno de estos días.

Ella arqueó una ceja y me miró escéptica.

.-.Malfoy… ¿Cuál es la razón de que irrumpas en mi habitación medio desnudo?

.-.Me dejaste sólo con esa maldita cosa y…

.-.Te lo merecías. Eres un cretino.

.-.Al diablo. Mira, niña, no es problema mío que esta maldita cosa sea un fracaso y ni siquiera sé realmente la razón por la que estamos aquí. Pero ahora mi camisa apesta a leche y todo Hogwarts me oyó haciendo el ridículo.

.-.Yo no te hubiera abandonado si no me hubieras maltratado- murmuró ella, como si no fuera obvio. Para mi no lo era. Cerró con una fuerza que no aparentaba su maldito cuaderno rosa y lo dejó sobre su cama, luego se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, con mirada desdeñosa. Me sorprendía que pudiera ser tan irritante.

Yo la miré nuevamente de arriba a bajo. No me había percatado de varias cosas antes. Weasley no estaba tan mal.

.-.Yo no te maltraté, sólo fui sincero contigo- repliqué con una falsa sonrisa que intentaba ocultar que realmente me estaba divirtiendo en ese momento.

.-.Malfoy…Vete antes de que te golpee.

.-.Vale, simpática.- la despeiné y me marché, no sin antes decirle que ella se encargaría del programa de la tarde.

Me dirigí tranquilamente a bañarme, después de todo, mi cabello necesitaba estar igual que siempre.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y preparé mi baño personal, busqué una nueva camisa y dejé mi ropa preparada. Finalmente, luego de quince minutos de preparar todo minuciosamente, entré en el baño y dejé que el agua caliente acariciase mi suave piel, relajándome. Es que de sólo pensar que debería estar allí encerrado con Weasley una semana, me estresaba, y eso no era bueno.

Creo que no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando oí la dulce voz de mi adoradísima y amada Ginevra, llamándome con su usual dulzura melosa. Nótese la ironía.

.-. ¡Malfoy! ¡Unas lechuzas te buscan!-

¿Lechuzas? Hasta las lechuzas me aman. No debería sorprenderme. 

Volví a cerrar los ojos intentando relajarme, olvidarme de aquella terrible tortura a la que me habían sometido.

Oí algunos ruidos extraños en mi habitación, por lo que me apresuré a buscar una toalla y me la até a la cintura. Luego, aún con mi cabello goteando agua, me asomé a ver qué tanto ocurría.

.-. ¿Malfoy?- Weasley estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre mi cama, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y me miraba totalmente sonrojada. Yo arqueé una ceja. ¿Qué hacía ella en mi habitación?  
.-.Weasley- afirmé yo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

.-.Pues…- ella abrió la puerta de mi habitación y yo apenas pude ver varias decenas de lechuzas en el pasillo. Abrí los ojos, incrédulo.

.-.Te dije que era una buena idea.- sonreí con suficiencia.-Y por cierto…Vete.

. si quisiera verte desnudo- murmuró ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

.-.Claro que quieres.

Bien. Tras vestirme dediqué mi maravillosa tarde a leer estúpidas cartas de estúpidas y patéticas personas.

.-. ¡Weasley, ayúdame!- le grité. Ella no hacía nada.

.-.Pero es tu idea, Drakíin…- sonrió ella.

.-.Vuelve a llamarme así y verás…- rugí yo. Ya estaba de malhumor. Debía controlarme, el malhumor me arrugaría el rostro.

.-.Lo siento, Drakíin…

.-.Weasley…-

Me puse de pie y la acorralé contra la pared sin ninguna dificultad.

.-. ¡Suéltame!- me ordenó ella, como si tuviera el poder para hacerlo.

.-. ¿Miedo, Weasley?  
.-.Asco.

La presioné más contra la pared, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Estaba disfrutando eso, ella estaba nerviosa y yo tenía el poder, como debía ser.

.-.Ten cuidado, Weasley- le susurré al oído, antes de apartarme y regresar nuevamente a mi apasionante tarea de leer esas malditas cartas. Nunca pensé que fueran a llegar tantas.-Mmm... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- sonreí con malicia y comencé a leer esa singular carta en voz alta:- _Querida Ginny, corazoncito de dragón, esperamos puedas tolerar a Malfoy, juro que lo mataré si intenta hacer algo contigo…no puedo creer que tengas que soportarlo toda una semana. ¡Yo debería estar en su lugar! ¡Yo, que tanto te amo! Oh, eres el amor de mi vida y te extraño con todo mi corazón, no podría vivir sin ti, cuando regreses juro que…_

.-. ¡Malfoy!- ella, totalmente sonrojada me había arrebatado la carta. Yo me revolcaba de la risa sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Vergüenza debería darle a ella. Era tan…tan patético.

.-. "Ohh corazoncito de chocolate_"-_ ahora no planeaba dejar de fastidiarla. Era simplemente genial. –"yo seré tu príncipe azul del cuento"

Ahora comenzaba a dolerme el estómago de tanto reír.

.-. Calla Drakíin…al menos yo si tengo admiradores.

.-.Yo también los tengo, Corazoncito de dulce.- nuevamente volvía a reír.- "tu cabello es del color de mi pasión" Ese chico si que se pasó, es…es… "tu príncipe azul del cuento"

Realmente la situación me podía.

Ella estaba más que molesta. Y yo lo sabía. Se marchó dando un portazo y yo intenté ignorarla.

No sucedió nada que fuera realmente emocionante, más y más cartas iban llegando a medida que yo creía que podría terminar pronto. Oh, creo que mi lista negra va a extenderse demasiado.

Weasley volvió cuando por fin iba a comenzar nuevamente la transmisión de la radio. Se sentó. Me ignoró y la ignoré. 

.-. ¡Buenas tardes, Hogwarts!- murmuró ella, carismática. Yo aún estaba enterrado entre cartas y cartas.

.-.Si. Buenas para ustedes. ¡Ya dejen de mandar cartas!- gruñí yo, desde mi lugar. Weasley sólo rió. Se la veía bastante feliz y yo ignoraba el motivo, quizás esa melosa carta que había recibido antes.

.-.Ahora, me disculparé por la patética conducta de mi compañero esta mañana. Creo que gracias a su ayuda, podremos mejorar con la radio. Bien. ¿Sabían ustedes que la Copa de Quidditch está próxima? Harry Potter asume su puesto de Capitán en el equipo de Gryffindor, que es bastante prometedor.

.-.No necesitamos que manifiestes tu amor por Potter aquí, Weasley, nos asqueas-la interrumpí yo. -¿Y qué hay del equipo de Slytherin? Ganará este año.- aseguré yo, totalmente decidido.

.-.Si, claro- rió "_Ginny_", parecía muy segura de que sería todo lo contrario.

.-.Por supuesto. ¿Realmente crees que podrás ganar con tu patético equipo?- le pregunté muy seriamente. Ella me ignoró y continuó con lo suyo:

.-.El próximo partido Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se enfrentarán. ¡Suerte a ambos equipos!

.-.La necesitarán cuando se enfrenten contra nosotros- dije yo, totalmente confiado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? –Por cierto… Hasta ahora todo el mundo dice que el peor profesor es Snape. ¡Evidentemente se equivocan! ¿Qué hay de Bins? ¡Esta muerto y aún no se entera! ¿Y qué me dicen de Dumbledore? Miren lo que me hizo a mi.- rugí molesto, estaban insultando a mi profesor preferido. -¿Acaso creen que Umbridge era mejor que el profesor Snape?- rugí molesto.

Ginevra me miró escéptica y negó con la cabeza.

.-.Y otra pequeña duda- continué yo entre dientes- ¿Es que nadie cree que Potter sea lo suficientemente patético y odioso?- pregunté incrédulo, nuevamente. Estaba rodeado de idiotas y lo sabía.

Ginny sonrió y apretó un botón, una suave música conocida comenzó a sonar, pero yo no lograba recordar de dónde la conocía.

.-.Nuevamente vas a arruinarlo- me advirtió, arqueé una ceja ¿Yo arruinarlo? Nunca.

Seguí nadando en aquel mar de cartas, que nuevamente comenzaban a llegar, pidiendo algunos temas conocidos y otros no tanto. Ahora éramos sus sirvientes. ¡Ja! Imbéciles.

La tarde pasó tranquila, luego de un suave intercambio de opiniones con aquella pelirroja psicópata que siempre pretendía tener la razón al mejor estilo Granger.

Decidí que Ginny Weasley era una persona extraña. Definitivamente extraña. Por ello, (y también porque tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora) creí que sería conveniente comenzar una investigación secreta al mejor estilo "la serie de televisión de la tarde que mira mi elfo doméstico". 

En base a los resultados, tenía una nueva propuesta para la radio: "Luna Lovegood vs. Ginevra Weasley: ¿Quién cree usted es la más extraña?".

Luna tiene lo suyo. Y bien puesto lo tiene. Fue un día extraño en el que me percaté que Luna tenía una linda figura, era esbelta con las medidas justas: una pequeña cintura, muy pequeña, un trasero firme y... Ejem. No era eso lo que quería decir. 

Decía yo, antes de comenzar a desvariar (debido a tantas cartas y lechuzas, seguramente) que Luna Lovegood tiene además de una pequeña cintura y un trasero firme, desvaríos peores que los míos, es decir, ¿narkles? ¿qué son esos? ¿se los ha imaginado sola? Eso es muy sospechoso… ¡Lo tengo! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes, si estaba tan claro? Luna Lovegood forma parte de una conspiración alienígena.

Y los Narkles no son nada más ni nada menos que los aliens disfrazados.

Y Weasley, bueno, Wealsey también tenía lo suyo (y yo que recién me daba cuenta, ¿cómo no me había fijado antes?) su complejo de "yo siempre tengo la razón en todo lo que digo y/o hago", su forma indiferente de mirarme y como se molesta en hacerme el vacío, cosa que realmente me fastidia. ¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Se supone que deberías amarme, no ignorarme, ese es mi papel!

Ginevra Wealsey. Era todo un misterio para mí. Como cuando eres pequeño y entras por primera vez a Hogwarts, o descubres algo nuevo. Así era ella.

Ella entró en el baño mientras yo aún desvariaba en la sala, rodeado de sobres vacíos y montones de papeles, muchos de ellos rotos. La oí gritar que se iba a bañar y conjurar millones de maldiciones y maleficios. ¡Vaya niña! Se cree lo suficientemente importante como para que yo fuera a espiarla.

Una idea interesante (como mis otras ideas) llegó a mi mente y una sonrisa maléfica cruzó mi rostro, como representando la idea que cruzaba mi mente a velocidades extraordinarias.

.-.Accio diario de Weasley- susurré lo más bajo posible. No deseaba que ella me oyera, si no, estaría en problemas y muy serios. Además, no se presentaría otra oportunidad como esa si ella me descubría.

El pequeño cuadernito que yo había visto antes, vino volando hacia mí. Lo tomé en pleno vuelo y lo observé detenidamente durante varios segundos, como replanteándome nuevamente el plan.

Ya esta hecho. ¿Qué más podía perder? Me encerré en mi habitación y me acosté tranquilamente en mi cama, como dejando al tiempo escurrir entre mis dedos, permitiéndole tiempo, o mejor dicho, permitiéndomelo a mí, para poder arrepentirme y respetar la privacidad de Weasley.

Por suerte, la ética no era lo mío. Así que simplemente lo forcé y comencé a ojearlo.

Desprendía un dulce olor a vainilla y estaba escrito con letra clara y prolija, aunque en alguna páginas me percaté que ella debía estar molesta al escribirlo, puesto que la pluma estaba más apretada contra el papel.

Comencé a leerlo sin más reparos. No quería arrepentirme, y esperaba que Weasley tardara un buen rato en la ducha.

_20 de Septiembre_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy vi a Dean después de clases. Me sonrió. Sii. Me sonrió. ¡Qué emoción! Y creo que me guiñó un ojo, pero no estoy segura, quizás no era a mi…Quizás ni siquiera me sonreía a mi. Ohh, qué terrible el amor. _

Yo no podía dejar de reír. Personalmente, creo que fui algo cruel…Oh, vamos, ¿a quién quiero engañar? disfruté mucho riéndome de Weasley. Creo que debería hacerlo más seguido. Momento. Lo hago todo el tiempo.

_1 de Octubre_

Querido diario:  
¡Ron jamás dejará de meterse en donde no le llaman! ¡Hoy él y su inteligencia superior amenazaron indirecta muy directamente a Dean! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué pensará ahora Dean de mi? No quiero ni pensarlo. No creo poder mirarlo de nuevo, al menos no en estos días.

_11 de Octubre:  
_

_Querido Diario:_

_¡No se cómo pude fijarme en él! ¡No se realmente cómo! ¡Hombres! ¡Todos iguales! Dean Thomas es un COMPLETO IDIOTA. _

_Hoy estaba muy felizmente tomado de la mano con una Hufflepuff. ¡Vaya idiota!  
Y para hablar de idiotas…Sólo hay uno que le gana a Ron. Y ese es, sin lugar a dudas, Malfoy. SI. Draco Malfoy. Es extraño que me digne a nombrarlo, es muy poca cosa para que lo tenga en cuenta. Pero en fin…Ahora no deja de fastidiarme, cada vez que me ve, o cuando nos encontramos por error. Vaya imbécil.   
Creo que no tiene más que aire en su oxigenada cabeza rubia. ¡Niño estúpido con complejo de superioridad! Se cree muy…solamente porque tiene dinero y es sangre pura. En fin. Como te decía, no vale la pena hablar de Malfoy. _

¿Perdón? Leí bien. Creo que tuve que volver a leerlo. ¿Acaso Weasley se creía demasiado como para hablar mal de mí? Corrección: Inventar defectos sobre mí.  
Además… ¿Yo poca cosa? Debería estar agradecida de que noté su insignificante existencia.  
Si. Estaba molesto. ¿Acaso no debería estarlo? Creo que no, ella es demasiado poca cosa como para que yo me moleste.

Nota Mental: Demostrarle a Weasley que es un ser insignificante.  
Hacerle entender que soy notablemente perfecto.  
Descubrir si realmente todos los hombres son iguales.

Bien. Pero primero debía ir a devolver el diario, no tenía intenciones de que lo viera entre mis cosas y pensara que ella me interesa, ni siquiera me provoca la más inocente curiosidad.

Tomé el librito y entré en su cuarto.

Esa niña si que tiene tiempo libre. Ya lo había decorado y ordenado todo su cuarto. Ya decía yo que tiene complejo de elfo doméstico.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido e inspeccioné tranquilamente el lugar, pero primero guardé el bendito diario íntimo de Weasley de donde supuse, había salido cuando lo invoqué.

¿Era mi impresión o su habitación era ligeramente más amplia que la mía? Fruncí el ceño, notablemente indignado.

La puerta del baño abriéndose me indicó que algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué justamente ahora terminaba de bañarse? ¡Maldita Weasley! 

A penas tuve tiempo de meterme al closet de aquella sangre sucia. Al instante noté que su ropa tenía un perfume muy suave y más agradable que el de Pansy. Sinceramente, el perfume de Pansy apestaba.

Aquel closet era como una gran persiana de madera, pero creo que no se podía observar nada de afuera para dentro. O eso me había parecido, aunque debo admitir que no le presté mucha atención.

Observé que Weasley traía su cabello suelto, mojado y ligeramente despeinado, cubriéndole parte de la espalda, que traía al descubierto puesto que sólo tenía una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Momento. Sólo traía una toalla. Abrí los ojos, pegándome más para poder observar. Entiéndame. Ella era una mujer que, a pesar de su sangre, su miseria y sus millones de defectos, estaba casi desnuda. Y yo, un cuerpo adolescente manipulado por millones de hormonas que parecían estar de fiesta.

Autocontrol. Eso necesitaba. Y ella necesitaba un poco más de ropa, quizás el presupuesto no le había alcanzado…O mejor, necesitaba quitarse aquella toalla que le daba a mi imaginación, algo en qué pensar.

Y sin querer, me percaté de un pequeñísimo detalle, que antes de aquel día no había notado, o que mi inconsciente simplemente había decidido pasar por alto: Ginevra Weasley era una mujer.  
Increíble, ¿no?

Esa bruja seguro había puesto poción para el amor en mi leche, porque me tenía totalmente embobado. Tanto que no noté cuándo ella se acercó hacia el closet donde yo estaba clandestinamente y abría ambas puertas, provocando que yo, por poco, cayera.

.-. ¡¿Malfoy?!

.-. ¿Si?- pregunté yo, con voz casi melosa y servicial, intentando no reírme, cosa que se hacía muy difícil, sobre todo porque ahora que la veía bien y recordaba que ella era una maldita traidora a la sangre y sobre todo, una Weasley y evitaba mirar algo que no fuera su cabeza, ella me daba mucha risa. Oh, vamos, es patética.  
Y yo, como buena persona que soy (oh, soy genial), tengo que demostrárselo. Hacerle ver quién es realmente poca cosa aquí.

.-. ¡Fuera! ¡Vete! ¿Qué hacías en MI armario?

No sé por qué creí que ella se estaba poniendo un poco violenta, y cuando creí que estaba buscando su varita entre su ropa, decidí que era un buen momento para irme de allí, pero antes volvía mirarla de arriba a bajo. Definitivamente era un buen momento para una ducha de agua fría.


End file.
